


Joining the Professor's gang

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: But they are still figure skaters, Changing coaches, Gen, Mafia AU, Not Beta Read, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: M had always lived in this city and of course he'd heard of Him but he never thought about joining his group. You could say that M was quite famous, at least in the city, on his own. He always listened to his boss and was quite content. But then M realized that if he really wanted to break through and be a thread he needed to join His gang.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Joining the Professor's gang

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw photos from the photoshoot for A. Mishin's 80th birthday and read the many comments talking about mafia I couldn't get this idea out of my head ;) Though this is a different take on the mafia AU, it's just Misha changing coaches narrated in "mafia terms" 
> 
> (here a short video from the photoshoot: https://twitter.com/sunlight_girl/status/1360653198978080780?s=20)

M had always lived in this city and of course he'd heard of Him but he never thought about joining his group. You could say that M was quite famous, at least in the city, on his own. He always listened to his boss and was quite content. But then M realized that if he really wanted to break through and be a thread he needed to join His gang.

"I'm so grateful you allow me to join your group, vor," he was mumbling, rehearsing his speech before joining The Gang and its leader, _vor v zakone_ , as is the usual title.

"Professor, not vor," a stunning woman clad in a long white dress said in passing. She looked like an angel but he saw fire in her eyes.

“Thank you,” he quickly turned around so that he caught her before she disappeared.

Though now another woman was passing by. This one in a red shiny dress. She also looked like an angel but she was deadly, that much he knew. She was known as empress in the whole world. Fighting all rivals with her famous weapon, a 3A. And there were rumours about her acquiring another weapon, even deadlier, a 4T.

  
“Let’s go to work, first,” a voice from behind him said. There was the Professor, in an all-white suit.  
“Shall we,” he gestured to the arena. “Do you have some guns with you?”

“Of course, Professor,” M said and showed his 4T and 3A. He was quite proud of his 3A, he kept polishing and polishing it, even though the gun sometimes misfired.

“Quite good…,” Professor said quietly.

"But a lot of guys and ladies now have these weapons… You’d need something more to be on top of the game,” Professor remarked.

“I … I have something else,” M said and began his preparation to show another weapon.

The landing wasn’t the best but Professor nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“4S, a bit rusty, but we’ll get there. It can be a priced possession especially with the 4T.”

“Now, the most important question. Why do you want to join?”

“I know that I should say because I want to be the biggest thread and the best mafia member… but I’ve found the lady of my heart and apart from wanting to be the biggest thread and the best mafia member I just want her to be proud of me.”

The Professor lightly touched M’s shoulder and silently nodded.

“Do you… Does that mean that I can join your group?” M asked, still in disbelief.

The Professor left him and M was free to go through the palace.

“How many have you finished?” the woman in white, Sofia, asked casually, took a mirror out of her purse and applied some more red lipstick on her lips.

“Finished?” M asked confused.

“Off. Finished off,” the red-dressed woman, Empress, whispered and looked him straight into the eyes.

“Well, how many rivals have you beaten with your weapons and skills,” Empress rephrased the question and winked.

“Well, on my home turf I usually win, I finish them all… Though some foreign gangs are more powerful,” M answered.

“I’ve heard about that epic battle in Boston,” Empress whispered dramatically.

“Tell me something about it,” she demanded and went closer and closer.

“Yes, that was a good fight,” M agreed carefully.

“How many did you finish there?”

“Only three were standing afterwards, otherwise all done,” M said but his tone was a bit bittersweet.

“Don’t worry, you’ll reclaim your positions. You can trust our Professor,” they both assured him.

“Personally, I love this game, reclaiming my positions,” Empress said passionately.

“Take these battles just as a prequel of the real battle, now we’ll have your back and you’ll have ours,” Sofia told him.

“Though I heard about that terrible battle in Milano, you stole some valuables there, right?”

“I did… but just bronze and then came the injury…”

“War scars? You can show off now,” Empress suggested.

“Ah, that wasn’t war scars. It just happened,” M waved it off.

* * *

In the next weeks, he was working diligently, listened to everything the Professor or his assistants, Miss Tatiana Nikolaevna and Miss Tatiana Nikolaevna, said, he did everything he was told to do.

“I’m satisfied with the progress. I will show you something, Misha,” Professor said one day. He took a giant key out of his pocket and went, almost ceremoniously, to a box. It was a simple box, with no ornaments or gemstones on the top. Professor slowly unlocked it.

And there it was.

4Lz.

M gasped.

“May I? I’ve just briefly touched it a few times before, but it looks amazing.”

“Don’t worry. Now it’s still too early to let you play with this weapon, but if you’ll work as diligently as you’ve done, we’ll start training with it soon. And then you’ll belong to the Big Guns yourself,” Professor reassured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mishin's wife is Tatiana Nikolaevna Mishina, the coach/choreographer is Tatiana Nikolaevna Prokofieva ;) such a coincidence 
> 
> vor v zakone - in English also "thief in law" = a professional criminal who enjoys an elite position among other notified mobsters within the organized crime


End file.
